


Morbid Curiosity

by VictoriaAGrey



Series: Sine Metu Vive Add-Ons, Outtakes, and Prompts [2]
Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl is an awkward turtle, Flirting, M/M, Rick's an asshat, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaAGrey/pseuds/VictoriaAGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene alluded to in At the Heart of it All and Where the Heart and Mind Collide:</p>
<p>Rick flirts with Daryl. Daryl attempts to flirt back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morbid Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a stand-alone from the series. Kudos if you can figure out what scenes allude to this one!

Rick laid sprawled-eagle on the ground looking towards the bright, crystal blue sky. Summer was in full swing now, the blistering sun and humid air a constant reminder of the season. It was a blessing that the towering trees surrounding him blocked out the worst of the sun’s cancerous rays; this being the first time in weeks he felt the heat wasn’t attempting to poach his brain inside his skull. For now, Rick was enjoying the feel of crunching leaves and soft grass pillowing his head, his ever-growing curls not quite cutting the job on their own.

“Yer gonna get tics layin’ around like that.”

_Buzzkill._

“The dead are walkin’ and you’re concerned about me getting tics?”

“Nasty bastards’ll bite ya raw. Could get sick.”

“Did anybody ever tell you that you have an odd way of showing you care?”

“They could jump from you ta me, too, jackass.”

Smiling at a puffy, marshmallow white cloud, Rick propped himself up on his arms to look at the man standing across from him cleaning a bolt that, just five minutes past, had impaled the body of a rabbit now tucked into his belt. “Now you’re just over-compensating.”

Daryl shot him a glare before finishing the cleaning of the bolt and reloading it into his trusty crossbow; the crossbow that Rick now knew how to use. He was far from good with it, still a better shot with his gun, but he was rather impressed with himself for being competent with it after only a few lessons. Daryl wasn’t exactly a patient man and he could get downright irritable if he felt that Rick wasn’t paying him due attention, but the fact that he still insisted on teaching him spoke volumes more to Rick than his hollow exasperation. He wanted to spend time with him and share something of himself with Rick, something important, and teaching him how to hunt with his crossbow killed both birds with one stone. The thought made Rick smile.

“Whatchu smilin’ at?”

_You._

“I’m havin’ a good day. Killed that rabbit with your crossbow, didn’t I? Why shouldn’t I smile?”

“It’s hot as hell. I’m sweatin’ like a whore in church over here.”

Rick threw his head back in amusement, laughter bubbling up and out of his throat. Daryl possessed the rare ability to make him laugh at odd, unexpected moments and now was no exception. “Jesus Christ, Daryl.”

“Stop laughin’ so loud. You’ll attract all the walkers within ten miles.”

“I’m an attractive guy. Why would walkers be an exception to my charms?”

_Holy shit! I think I just flirted with Daryl. God, I’m an idiot. At least I’ve still got game._

Glancing at the current recipient of his wiles, he saw Daryl roll his wrist against his mouth to cover his own smile. It would be almost cute if Rick wasn’t so determined to see the man smile outright for once. Daryl always hid his smiles and laughter behind his hand or with a turn of his head. At first Rick thought he was ashamed of his teeth, but from the small glimpses of them that he had caught, they were straight and unusually white. _Old habits die hard_ , he mused as he laid back down.

“You’ve been gettin’ better at it.”

“At what?”

“Huntin’. Gettin’ good actually.”

_No, I’m not. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have found that rabbit’s tracks in the first place._

Propping himself up on his arms again, Rick looked at Daryl and saw him in a state that he had never before seen him in. _He’s nervous_ , he realized with amazement. He was shuffling his feet and rubbing his wrist against his mouth again, with the added bonus of him now sporting, if he dared to say so himself, a blush.

_Dear God, the world really has come to an end. Daryl Dixon, redneck survivalist extraordinaire, is flirting with me. His version of flirting. I’ve got to take advantage of this while I can. May never happen again._

“Yeah right,” Rick chuckled. “If the hunting were left to me, we all would’ve died within weeks.”

“Nah, yer doin’ fine. We need to get goin’ back, though.”

“Alright.”

Planting his boots firmly in the dirt, Rick spread his legs and bent his knees. Rick knew the position was entirely suggestive, making it look like he was offering himself up for the taking – _and who’s to say he wasn’t_ – and he knew the gesture didn’t fly over the socially-inept hunter’s head.

“I’m sorry, but I just can’t seem to stand,” he informed Daryl cheekily.

With an award winning scowl in place to distract from his inability to look in Rick’s direction for more than a second at a time, Daryl replied, “What? You like one of those old ladies in those commercials now? You’ve fallen and ya can’t get up?”

“I didn’t say I can’t get up. I said I can’t stand.”

_Laying it on a bit thick there, Grimes. Not to say it wasn’t worth it. Poor guy. Probably never been on the receiving end of a proper flirt before. Needs to get used to it. I love to flirt. This is only the beginning._

Suppressing the urgent need to laugh at Daryl’s flustered, gapping expression, Rick continued, “Well? Aren’t you gonna help me up?”

“Up? Or stand?” Daryl replied with a look that was torn between obstinate and amused.

“Oh, that’s entirely in your hands.”

Apparently having reached his breaking point, Daryl rolled his eyes and flung his hand about in such a way that was evidently meant to act as a signal of annoyance. “Get movin’, Grimes. I ain’t got all day!”

_Damn. It was fun while it lasted._

“Fine. Still doesn’t change that I need your help.”

Huffing out in false annoyance, Daryl approached Rick and stood with his hand extended just out of reach. Rick was having none of that.

“You might as well be leanin’ against that tree for all the help you’re being right now.”

Rising to Rick’s bait, Daryl begrudgingly, and with a faint blush coloring his cheeks again, stepped between his still parted legs and offered his hand. Rick took it with a smirk and was immediately pulled up to his feet.

“You might’ve been right about the tics. Maybe you should check me out. You know, just to be sure I didn’t get any.”

“Ya got any on ya, ya deserve it,” Daryl glowered before moving away from him to start back for the prison.

“Daryl, that hurts. I’ve got feelings, too,” Rick responded with mock hurt to Daryl’s retreating back which, he could swear, shook with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> It was somewhat difficult to write these two flirting since we barely even have a grasp on their sense of humor. I hope this came off as at least a little believable!
> 
> As always, my Tumblr is here if you want to get at me, [mycroft-silently-judges-you](http://mycroft-silently-judges-you.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed your read!


End file.
